The Hunger Games: Bourne Again
by RennerBartonFangirl
Summary: A Bourne series/Hunger Games crossover. Jason/Katniss. Set during The Bourne Ultimatum and after Mockingjay. Whilst Katniss is on the run from the Capitol, she goes through a portal and ends up in the past, in New York City. She meets another fugitive: Jason Bourne. What happens when the Capitol and the CIA join forces to catch them?
1. Chapter 1: On the Run

**Jason's P.O.V:**

I walked quickly through the streets of New York, weaving in between civilians whilst trying to get Vosen's men off my tail. No use. I heard SUVs racing up the road and quickened my pace. I turned into an alleyway where I pulled out my gun, loaded it and waited quietly. As I stood there, I felt a sudden gust of wind blowing on my back. Something was up. It wasn't a windy day at all, yet the breeze felt so strong as if there was a hurricane. I spun round, bringing my gun up and I saw her.

**Katniss' P.O.V:**

I'm confused. Plutarch said that everything would be fine, yet I somehow found myself being chased by Peacekeepers. I was sitting quietly in my room when I heard the knock on the door. Haymitch peaked out of the window and saw them, four Peacekeepers with their weapons, waiting at the door.

"Time to go, sweetheart," he said. I grabbed my bow and a sheath of arrows, crept out of the back door whilst Haymitch distracted the Peacekeepers and ran like hell into the woods outside District 12. I didn't stop to warn Peeta or anyone else; they had enough to deal with. Besides, I knew that I was the sole target of the Peacekeepers.

I heard them running into the woods behind me. Obviously they had realised that I had escaped them. Again. I carried on running, my brown jacket, trousers and boots camouflaging me amongst the trees. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind.

_Strange. _I thought. _It isn't windy at all today. _

I stopped and looked around. The only sound was the mysterious wind blowing the leaves of the trees. It seemed to be getting closer. Having survived two Hunger Games, I should have been wary of it, but somehow I knew that this was ok.

A round, white-grey, shimmering portal appeared in front of me. The footsteps behind me said that the Peacekeepers had caught up. Without any hesitation, I ran towards the portal. It seemed like hours running through what was like misty clouds with no surroundings whatsoever, until I emerged on the other end.

Instead of grass and soil, there was hard grey concrete under my feet. There was honking and commotion coming from the end of the alleyway where I was standing. I noticed that there was a man standing with his back to me, peering out onto the main street. I saw that he had a gun. He spun round and pointed it at me at the exact same time that I aimed an arrow at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Jason meets Katniss

**Jason's P.O.V:**

Standing in front of me was a girl, who looked to be around 17 or 18. She was tall and slim, and had long dark brown hair which was tied back in a plait. She was dressed in a light brown leather jacket, a dark brown sweater and trousers and light brown boots. She had a sheath of arrows on her back, one of which was in the bow that she pointed at me. I could tell that she was not a threat.

"Hello," I said, lowering my gun.

"Hello," she said back, still pointing the arrow. I disarmed my gun, put it away and put my hands up.

"It's ok," I said. "You can trust me," She hesitated, deciding whether or not to put the bow down.

"My name's Jason," I said. "Jason Bourne,"

"Katniss Everdeen," she replied. Katniss. An unusual name, not one that I had come across before. We looked at each other and she lowered her bow, seeing that I was not dangerous.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in New York City," I replied.

"Where is that?" she asked. "Are we still in Panem?"

"Panem?"

"America?" I nodded.

"Yes, you're in America," She walked to the entrance of the alleyway and looked out.

"Wow," she said. "It's so…different. And clean. Everyone looks happy,"

"They are," I said, nodding. I shrugged. "Well, most people," She turned and looked at me.

"Are you being chased as well?" she asked. I nodded. "Who by?"

"The CIA," Katniss looked at me, confused. "The Central Intelligence Agency. They're sort of like…a private police force for the government in a way,"

"Like the Peacekeepers," she said, nodding. I looked at her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked. It was the most obvious question but she nodded anyway.

"You could say that," she agreed. Then she sat down on the ground against the wall and put her head in her hands. I felt a sense of protectiveness that hadn't been in me since Marie had been alive.

"Hey," I said, walking over and crouching down in front of her. "It's ok, don't worry. Whoever's chasing you can't get you," She shook her head and continued to look at the ground.

"They always find me," she said. I hesitated, then put my hands on her arms.

"Katniss," I said. She looked up at me. "They're not going to get you, ok? I won't let them. I promise," Katniss looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

**Katniss' P.O.V:**

I looked at the man in front of me. He looked to be slightly younger than Haymitch, but unlike Haymitch he had taken care of his appearance.

"Hello," he said, lowering his gun.

"Hello," I said back, still pointing the arrow. He disarmed his gun, put it away and put his hands up.

"It's ok," he said. "You can trust me," I hesitated, deciding whether or not to put the bow down.

"My name's Jason," he said. "Jason Bourne,"

"Katniss Everdeen," I replied. Katniss. We looked at each other and I lowered my bow, seeing that he was not dangerous.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in New York City," he replied.

"Where is that?" I asked. "Are we still in Panem?"

"Panem?" I thought for a moment, recalling the original name of Panem.

"America?" He nodded.

"Yes, you're in America," I walked to the entrance of the alleyway and looked out.

"Wow," I said. "It's so…different. And clean. Everyone looks happy,"

"They are," he said, nodding. Then he shrugged. "Well, most people," She turned and looked at me.

"Are you being chased as well?" I asked him. He nodded. "Who by?"

"The CIA," I looked at him, confused. "The Central Intelligence Agency. They're sort of like…a private police force for the government in a way,"

"Like the Peacekeepers," I said, nodding. He looked at me.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. It was the most obvious question but I nodded anyway.

"You could say that," I agreed. Then I sat down on the ground against the wall and put my head in my hands. I hoped that the others were ok. Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Greasy Sae.

"Hey," he said, walking over and crouching down in front of me. "It's ok, don't worry. Whoever's chasing you can't get you," I shook my head and continued to look at the ground.

"They always find me," I replied. He hesitated, then put his hands on my arms.

"Katniss," He said. I looked up into his eyes. "They're not going to get you, ok? I won't let them. I promise," I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.


End file.
